


Making Me A Habit (Chibs x Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines [7]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Secretly you've been taking a pole dancing class. Chibs routinely drops you off and picks you up. Today he decides to find out exactly what kind of class you're taking.





	Making Me A Habit (Chibs x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for:**[may85](http://may85.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Playlist:**[ _Hypnotic - Zella Day_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pySSdwwx204)  
>  **Find Me On:** [Tumblr](https://crimsonheart01.tumblr.com/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crimsonheart01)or [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6033058/crimsonheart01)

**~(SOA)~  
** _I wanna be on the front line_  
_Knotted up suit ties  
_ _Talkin' like a headstrong mama_  
**~(SOA)~**

You slid off the back of his Harley. You raised up onto your tiptoes and looped one arm around his neck. 

You pressed a kiss into his cheek, “Pick me up in an hour?”

He nodded, stretching his fingers through his riding gloves. You gave him a bright smile, readjusting the strap of your duffel. You hopped back down onto the pavement and pulled the door open to the studio. You turned to him, kissing your fingertips and blowing it towards him. He smiled, lifting one hand and pretending to catch it. You chuckled and jumped up the stairs, two at time. You pushed through the door into the second dance studio seeing a few of the other girls already milling around. You’d been taking these dance classes now for about three months. You dumped your bag at the back of the class and pulled your sweater off. The instructor came in and plugged in her iPod.

 “Alright ladies,” She announced, “Pick a pole.”

You skipped over to one of the dance poles in the middle of the classroom. You rolled your shoulders. You’d been looking forward to today’s class for a while now. Today the instructor was teaching you the Blade move. 

 **~(SOA)~  
** _Gotta picture in your wallet  
_ _Makin' me a habit  
_ _Wearin' your vintage t-shirt_  
**~(SOA)~**

“Congratulations girls, you’ve learned a new move!” The instructor clapped. Everyone joined in, “I want to see you practising. See you next week.”

You wiped your hand across your forehead, having worked up a sweat. You joined the other girls at the back of the class where you all commented excitedly over learning the new move.

One of the girls spoke, “You really have a handle on this one. Have you been practising outside of the classes?”

You laughed a little, “No but I did watch a bunch of YouTube videos, memorizing the movements.”

“Of course you did!” Someone else exclaimed, “You’re a go getter. I wish I had your determination.”

The group of you broke out into laughter until everyone inched their way towards the door. You were the last person left in the room as you changed out of the sweaty workout tank and into one of Chibs’ old t-shirts. You’d cut off the sleeves and around the collar to make it more comfortable. As you were pulling your arms through the shirt, you heard the faint clink of metal against metal. It was a sound that you’d come to love. It was the sound of the metal buckles on Chibs’ boots bouncing together with each of his steps. The sound halted and you spun around, finding him leaning against the frame of the studio door.

 **~(SOA)~  
** _Tie ribbons on ya top hat  
_ _Tellin' me I'm all that  
_ _Just like the girls from ya home town_  
**~(SOA)~**

“What’s all this?” He questioned, his body posted against woodwork.

His eyes scanned the room, taking note of each pole brandished. You caught the roll of his lips, and the flash of his white teeth.

You shrugged, “Some recreational dancing?”

His nostrils flared and he took a step forward, “For other people?”

“And what if it was?” You gave him a coy smile.

He growled as he stomped over to you but you slipped past him, using your foot to swing the door shut. You laid your back against the door, your hands folded behind you. He turned, a wild question in his eyes. You winked and pushed away from the door. You felt his gaze on you as you loped across the room to the stereo. You pulled the auxiliary cord out and plugged it into the iPod you’d been hiding in your palm.

 **~(SOA)~  
** _Sweet blooded and I'm stranded  
_ _See if I can stand it  
_ _Drinkin' in the shallow water_  
**~(SOA)~**

You set the song settings to play on repeat and then pressed play. When you stood back up, Chibs had started making his way over to you. You grabbed one of the stacked chairs from the corner and pushed it along the floor in front of the center pole. You pointed down to the seat giving Chibs a demanding look. He paused and licked his lips.

“Sit.” You spoke.

He bit his lip to hide his smile and obeyed. You ran your hands along his shoulders and down his biceps.

You leaned in close, whispering in his ear, “You normally wait outside. What changed today?”

You felt the shrug of his shoulders, “Wanted to see what you were up too.”

With your arms wrapped around his neck, you spun around, landing in his lap. You crossed one leg over the other and dipped yourself backwards. His arms flung out to steady you, landing on your side. His fingers contracted against you and with a rapid pull forward, you flung yourself back towards him, stopping a centimetre from his face.

 **~(SOA)~  
** _Magnetic everything about you  
_ _You really got me now_  
**~(SOA)~**

“Was spying on me worth it?” You nudged your nose against his.

He closed his eyes as you pressed tiny kisses along the bridge of his nose.

“Depends.” He finally answered, “Are you going to make it worth my while?”

You pulled back huffing out an exaggerated outrage, “Excuse me?”

He didn’t say anything, but the smirk and his wink told you everything. You bit down on your lip, pretending to curl it up in anger and shook your head. You shoved his shoulders, knocking him backwards in the chair.

“We’ll just see how ‘ _worthwhile’_  this is.” You threatened.

You hopped out of his lap and pulled your jeans off, showing him that you still had your spandex shorts on underneath. You bent over, sliding the denim down your legs in an agonizingly slow motion. You could hear his impatient taps of his rings against the metal legs. You rolled up the pants and turned and flung them at his face. His arms flew up and caught them.

 **~(SOA)~  
** _You do it to me so well  
_ _Hypnotic takin' over me  
_ _Make me feel like someone else  
_ _You got me talkin' in my sleep_  
**~(SOA)~**

You reached out and grabbed the pole, circling around it. You strolled around three times before throwing yourself into one of the practice routines from class. You jumped up, crossing your legs around the bar and hanging down backwards, your shirt bunching around your neck. Using your newfound upper body strength you climbed up the pole, wrapping one leg around and bending back. You loosed your grip of your knee and circled down to the ground. You faced away from Chibs, lining your back up to the metal and sinking down to your feet. You jumped back up and reached out for the pole, letting your body fly around with abandon. When you stopped you inched up higher, ending finally with the new move you learned that class. When you finished, you dropped down flat on your feet and readjusted your shirt.

You glanced back up just as Chibs’ applause sounded through the room, “Bravo luv, bravo.

You stuck your tongue and he moved out of the chair. You were breathing a little heavily. It really was a work out. His hands connected with your hips and he tugged you closer to him.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this class earlier?” He murmured, dipping his face in towards yours.

You reached up and rested your elbows on his shoulders, running your fingers through his hair, “I wanted to make sure I could do it first. I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“This was all for me? Three months of private classes?” His eyes grew wide.

You scrunched up your nose in a playful manner, “Mostly, yeah. I wanted to do something different.”

His hands fell from your hips and gripped your bottom. His lips melded into yours as he threw all his appreciation into that one kiss. He tightened his grip on your backside and you hopped up, wrapping your legs around his hips. He surged forward, slamming you into the pole. You let out a surprised breath and his mouth ran along the side of your jaw. His teeth grazed your chin, biting the skin there. You threw your head back as his licked down the side of your neck.

“There isn’t another class for an hour.” You moaned.

He nipped against your collar bone, “Good.”

He let go of you, allowing you to use your core strength to keep your body up right. His hands went straight for his belt, ripping it open causing you let out a breathy laugh at his enthusiasm.

 **~(SOA)~  
**_I don't wanna come back down  
__I don't wanna touch the ground  
__Pacific ocean dug so deep_  
Hypnotic takin' over me  
**~(SOA)~**  


End file.
